


Brotherly Help

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jesse calls in Genji for some specialized help.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Brotherly Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Dragon AU' or 'bodyswap'.
> 
> In this AU, Hanzo and Genji, instead of summoning magical dragons, turn _into_ dragons. They learned it from their father as part of their training.

"Thanks for comin'," Jesse McCree told Genji Shimada when he admitted the younger man into his cabin. "Sorry I couldn't provide more details on the phone."

As Jesse closed the door behind him, Genji asked, "What do you need my help with, Jesse?"

"It'll be easier to show rather than tell," Jesse replied, leading Genji to the guest room. "I found him in the woods, pretty badly hurt."

Genji nodded and gestured for Jesse to open the door. Nodding back, Jesse opened it to reveal a large blue dragon with white spines down its back and matching horns on his head and fins on its tail. The dragon's body, rather than resembling a lizard or crocodile, was longer and more serpentine. The younger man drew in a sharp breath when he saw the dragon and, when Jesse looked at him, he saw recognition on Genji's face. "I-- It's been _years_ since I saw him."

"He's your brother, isn't he?" Jesse asked quietly, looking back at the dragon. "I thought he was you at first, until I got him here."

Nodding again, Genji slowly moved towards the bed. After a moment, he reached out and rested his hand on top of the dragon's head between the horns. The nostrils flared and the dragon's eyes snapped open. It slowly raised its head, as if to better see Genji. His voice shook as he said, "Oniichan." When the dragon started to shake its head, Genji gripped its muzzle with both hands. "You're too weak to change back, aren't you?" The dragon nodded. "I'll help." He pressed his face to the dragon's muzzle. "Breathe deeply. Focus. Feel my magic, draw on it."

The dragon's eyes drifted shut and both man and dragon went still. A familiar green light surrounded Genji. Slowly, the light began to drift to the dragon, becoming blue-green in the process. Finally, in a flash of blue-green light, the dragon disappeared, replaced by one of the most handsome men Jesse had ever laid eyes on. The stranger stared at Genji for a long moment before finally asking, "You survived?"

"Hai." Genji nodded.

"I'm so glad." With that, Genji's brother hugged him tight, apparently uncaring of the fact that Genji's body was mostly metal.

Deciding to give them some privacy, Jesse dug some clothes out of the dresser and set them on top. That done, he headed to the kitchen to make some chicken noodle soup. It was almost ready when he heard footsteps and turned to see the brothers standing in the doorway. "Evenin', gentlemen. Are you hungry?"

"A little," Genji replied. "Jesse, this is my older brother, Hanzo Shimada. Hanzo, this is Jesse McCree, a friend."

Turning down the burner and wiping his hands on a towel, Jesse asked, "Would you prefer a bow or a handshake, Shimada-san?"

"A handshake, Mr. McCree," Hanzo replied, his voice deeper and gruffer than his brother's. "I'm used to Western customs."

Grinning, Jesse shook Hanzo's proffered hand. "Pleased to meetcha properly, Mr. Shimada."

"I'm pleased to meet you, too, Mr. McCree." The corner of Hanzo's mouth twitched in the barest hint of a smile. "Thank you for finding me and taking me into your home. Not many people would do as much if they found a dragon in the middle of the woods."

Jesse shrugged and waved them over to the scarred wooden table tucked into the corner of the kitchen. "Have a seat. Well, honestly, I thought you were Genji at first. It _was_ nighttime when I found you, in my defense."

"Thank you all the same." Hanzo sat down at the table. Genji dug out bowls from the cupboard and set them beside the stove.

Jesse, in the meantime, found the loaf of rye and wholemeal bread he'd made and handed it to Genji with a warning: "Use a breadknife on this."

"I _know_ , Jesse." Somehow, Genji managed to make his eyeroll audible.

While Genji took care of the bread, Jesse opened his fridge. "What do you like on bread, Mr. Shimada? I have butter, sour cream, clotted cream, and three different types of jam: blueberry, raspberry, and strawberry."

"Blueberry jam, please, Mr. McCree," Hanzo requested, sounding amused.

Genji arranged the slices of bread on a platter and placed it on the table. He moved aside in time for Jesse to put the blueberry jam and peanut butter down next to the bread. Next to those, he placed several small plates, the knives on top rattled as he did so. "Help yourself, Mr. Shimada."

"Oh, for--" Genji gave an exasperated sigh. "Just use each other's first names already."

Hanzo and Jesse glanced at each other. "I'm game if you are."

"Yes, please call me Hanzo. I prefer it." The plates rattled when Hanzo grabbed one and placed a slice of bread on top.

Grinning, Jesse walked over to the stove so he could ladle soup into the bowls. Genji took the first two bowls over to the table, setting one in front of his brother and sitting down with the other. Putting the lid on the pot, he made sure the burner was off before carrying the last bowl to the table and sitting down opposite the brothers. "I've missed your cooking, Jesse."

"Thanks, Genji." Jesse laughed, spreading jam on a slice of bread, "Though, I think it's really my peanut butter you miss."

Hanzo glanced at his brother with amusement glinting in his eyes. "He's always liked peanuts and peanut butter, even when he was little."

"You're not supposed to give away my secrets, Oniichan." Genji mock-glared at Hanzo.

Jesse chuckled. "Yep, you're brothers, all right."

Genji laughed and even Hanzo cracked a proper smile. Jesse privately resolved to try to make Hanzo laugh. _I get the feelin' that he's not had a good time of it recently._


End file.
